Under the current railway traffic condition, a “block system” is basically used in executing the control of train operation, so as to effectively ensure that when a train is the forefront train within its blocked section (interval), no following train would enter such interval at the same time and causes collision. The train signaling system is a common practice in realizing the “blockage.” The block system that is most often applied by traditional railways is “Track Circuit Based Train Control, TBTC.” With the current development of computer and communication technology, “Communication Based Train Control” has now emerged with advancement, allowing the operation of trains to possess higher reliability, flexibility and efficiency.
In reality, TBTC and CBTC exhibit a method or technique in realizing interval blockage. From the perspective of the form and effect of the blockage, fixed block system (FBS) and moving block system (MBS) are classified. The block interval of the fixed block system does not change, and the block interval must be greater than the length of the train. The block interval length of the moving blockage can be changed and be automatically adjusted according to the parameters of the train itself. It will move along with the train in motion and is a distance-to-go based control method. Moving blockage has a higher requirement than the fixed blockage; however, it possesses at the same time better operation efficiency. CBTC-MBS represents a relatively higher quality of modern train control.
While no matter it is TBCT, CBTC or FBS, MBS, the train and the ground are closely related to each other. Effective communication between the train and the ground must be enforced and through inspection of the ground facility or confirmation of the location of the train, effective train control signal can then be provided. Hence, effective “blockage” can be created and collision caused by the train entering into the block interval can be avoided. According to this methodology, TBCT and CBTC realized two different communication methods. The former is based on railway circuit to realize the connection between the train and the ground, the latter CBCT is based on wireless method to realize the communication between the train and the ground. Furthermore, when communicating between the train and the ground, the positioning of the track on the ground is realized. In order to realize the positioning function, track circuit, axle counter, transponder and cross-sensor cable etc. facilities must be paved on the train track to detect the train position and transmit the train position signal to the train control center (such as the CBTC). Lastly, the train control center produces the block interval and instructs or controls the train to operate within the interval. Such process is not only complicated, but is also relatively high in budget. Further, when the control center encounters breakdown, operation of the train must be terminated, or it can only apply manual operation method without signal protection. Under such condition, operational safety of the trains is not ensured, and when the signaling system breaks down and the manual operation causes error, disastrous train collision may happen.
The purpose of the embodiment of the present application is to provide an independent third kind of novel train signaling system without influence from the existing train operation system and train signaling system, which ensures a higher level of safety protection for train operation. At the same time, such system can also fully play the role of a train operator, and provide him explicit and exact position of the train in front, indications of the running train status and train speed, so that mental pressure of the operator can be relieved and “sudden death” train collision accidents can be prevented. At the same time, the embodiment in the present application can also provide safety protection for train operation under conditions such as existing signaling system break down, train positioning failure, track-entering error, and manual operation or instruction errors.